Spock et une certaine C Marcus
by catflo
Summary: Spock n'apprécie pas trop la présence de l'officier Marcus à bord de l'Enterprise. Cette dernière colle trop son capitaine à son goût...
1. Chapter 1

Voici une deuxième version. J'avais besoin personnellement de réécrire pas mal de choses pour améliorer le phrasé et le vocabulaire.

Un 2ème chapitre arrivera bientôt, dont je peux déjà donner le titre : "Spock et un certain Docteur".

NB: j'ai décidé de situer les événements après khan, car je vois mal Spock s'occuper de "certains problèmes" pendant leur bataille avec ce dernier.

Spock et une certaine C. MARCUS

Malgré l'apparence stoïque du second officier de l'Enterprise, visage impassible, démarche sûre mais posée, mains jointes derrière le dos, son cerveau n'est pas seulement occupé à traiter des données tel un ordinateur, comme semble persuadé un certain médecin en chef. Au contraire, prise de conscience et sensations troublantes perturbent le cours normal des ses pensées depuis quelque temps. Grâce à son patrimoine vulcain, personne ne se doute de sa préoccupation intérieure. Notamment au sujet de son capitaine, Jim. Depuis la mort et la résurrection de ce dernier, Spock a pris conscience de la véritable définition du mot "ami". Que cette amitié est devenue nettement plus prononcée, depuis leur dernière mission, qu'il la chérie même, se persuadant que cela doit être un second niveau de l'amitié...

Lorsqu'une femelle blonde, nommée Carol Marcus, s'est infiltrée (oui pour lui il n'y a pas d'autre qualificatif) parmi l'équipage, il s'est senti menacé sur son territoire. Alogique la présence de deux officiers scientifiques et surtout agacé que Jim l'ai acceptée. Son air faussement innocent et candide l'a irrité dès la première minute. Après avoir émis son désaccord auprès de son capitaine, dans la navette qui les transportait vers l'Enterprise, il n'a pas insisté. Sur le moment, la priorité était de traiter avec un ennemi aussi terrible qu'intelligent, nommé Khan, qui allait provoquer la mort de Jim. Y songer de nouveau est improductif. Revenons au présent.

Aujourd'hui, l'Enterprise, est au départ de sa première mission, depuis le désastre provoqué par Khan. Les derniers membres d'équipage s'affairent à leur poste, lorsque Spock reconnaît une voix féminine heurtant ses oreilles sensibles.

–"Permission de monter à bord Capitaine ?"

–"Permission accordée, lieutenant. Bienvenue parmis nous." Fût la réponse de Jim.

Que fait cette femelle blonde (encore une fois il ne veut pas la nommer) ici ?! Elle n'a aucune raison d'être à bord, pense Spock.

Il sent instantanément l'irritabilité et la colère monter en lui. Encore une fois, il se sent menacé. Il n'aime pas du tout la façon dont elle regarde son capitaine et ce dernier lui sourit, en plus ! D'ailleurs, pourquoi l'accepte-t-il à bord ?! Un sentiment négatif qu'il ne reconnaît pas, s'anime en lui. Bien sûr, sa posture et son visage restent impassibles, mais il n'en pense pas moins. Il se ressaisit intérieurement, sachant que le calme va lui permettre de traiter ce problème comme il se doit. Ce n'est ni le moment, ni le lieu pour s'afficher ou protester au départ du vaisseau. Il jugera de son opportunité au moment venu. D'autant plus qu'il ne veut pas voir Nyota s'en mêler. Leur relation romantique a cessé depuis quelques mois, ne sachant pas trop pourquoi, mais il se sent mieux en tant qu'ami proche avec elle.

Pour sa première mission, après sa remise en état, l'Enterprise doit cartographier des zones de l'espace prédéfinies. Spock remarque que Delta Velga est présente dans l'une de ces zones. Il ne sait pas encore pourquoi, mais il garde cette information à l'esprit.

Installé à son poste scientifique, Spock étudie les données transmises par les divers scanners. De temps en temps, il jette des coups d'oeil furtifs vers le siège de commandement (il ne sait pas pourquoi mais il a besoin de s'assurer du bien-être de son capitaine), tout en veillant à être le plus discret possible. Il ne se rend pas compte que ses regards sont retournés lorsqu'il s'affaire de nouveau à l'étude des données scannées.

Il n'a pas remarqué non plus, que cela n'a pas échappé à la perspicacité d'Uhura qui affiche un petit sourire amusé.

Cependant, sa tranquilité est interrompue par cette voix que ces oreilles ne supportent pas.

–"Oh, capitaine, je suis vraiment heureuse d'être à bord."

–"Vous faites partie de la famille, désormais."

Encore cette femelle (trop blonde à son goût), qui plus est, collée au siège du capitaine ?! De plus, Jim est bien trop prévenant.

–"J'espère pouvoir me faire des amis parmis l'épuipage, vous savez..." Dit-elle en se penchant dangereusement vers son capitaine.

Mais qu'essaie-t-elle de faire à l'instant ? Et Jim qui ne dit rien et sourit simplement. Encore une fois, Spock ressent comme une intrusion sur son territoire. Remédier à ce problème rapidement s'impose à lui, sinon ses émotions risquent de ronger son contrôle. Le comportement de cette femelle est inacceptable, où se croit-elle ? Après une réflexion d'à peine 20 secondes, il réalise que l'Enterprise sera à portée de la planète Delta Velga, dans exactement 1.54 heure. Son quart de travail se terminant dans 13.4 minutes, il pourra tranquillement travailler dans ses quartiers avant de finaliser le plan qu'il vient d'élaborer. Le quart de Jim prendra fin au même moment. Une petite discussion avec son capitaine va s'imposer en premier lieu.

Au moment où Jim s'apprête à quitter le pont, après avoir laissé son poste à Sulu, Spock le rattrape à l'entrée de l'ascenseur. Bien sûr la femelle blonde essaya de les suivre, mais Spock lui jeta un regard sans équivoque quant à sa signification. Dans le turboflit, il se retrouve enfin seul avec Jim.

–"Et bien Spock, cette première journée a été bien calme."

–"En effet."

–"Spock, j'ai l'impression que quelque chose vous contrarie depuis notre départ."

–"Incorrect, Capitaine, ce terme est inaproprié aux vulcains, toutefois un élément perturbateur existe."

Avant que Jim ne prononce la moindre parole, Spock stoppe le turboflit et le plaque violemment contre une des parois, emprisonnant sa gorge sous l'un de ses avant-bras, l'écrasant de tout son corps, laissant Jim sans aucune possibilité de mouvement. Sous la surprise celui-ci reste figé, seule l'intensité de ses yeux bleus révèle un mélange d'incompréhension, de crainte, ainsi qu'un autre sentiment sur lequel Spock n'a pas le temps de s'attarder.

Avec une voix trop calme au goût de Kirk, Spock reprend la parole :

–"Est-il votre intention de me remplacer par cette créature douteuse, capitaine ? Ce comportement est inacceptable envers votre seul officier scientifique en chef. Une punition va s'avérer nécessaire pour vous faire comprendre mon point de vue, Jim."

Alors que Kirk peinait à reprendre son souffle et ses esprits, Spock avait déjà débloqué les portes du turboflit et s'éloignait aussi impassible qu'à l'accoutumée. Déjà tellement abasourdi par le comportement de son premier officier, Jim est resté immobile quelques minutes avant de se diriger vers ses quartiers. Il se sent d'un seul coup fatigué, cette "altercation" avec Spock a réveillé des sentiments qui le perturbent. Il avait l'intention d'aller boire un coup avec Bones, et bien non, mauvaise idée. Son ami va s'apercevoir tout de suite de son trouble. Il se dit à lui-même : mince, spock qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?

De son côté, Spock est installé devant son ordinateur personnel, à l'étude de certains textes réglementaires.

A peine un peu plus tard, il adresse un mail au lieutenant , la convoquant immédiatement, au niveau de la baie des navettes.

Spock retrouve cette dernière au lieu indiqué, arborant son impassibilité plus que jamais (mais intérieurement il est impatient de finaliser son plan sans faille).

–"Commander Spock, pourquoi cette soudaine convocation ?"

–"Le motif en est le non respect de la règlementation à bord de ce vaisseau."

–"Puis-je savoir de quoi vous parlez ?!"

–"Le non respect d'un officier de rang supérieur, en l'occurence le capitaine de ce vaisseau."

–"Vous plaisantez, j'espère ?!"

Spock arbore un air froid et indéchiffrable, mais jubile à l'intérieur.

–"La plaisanterie est étrangère aux vulcains. J'analyse les faits et agis en conséquence."

–"Je ne suis coupable de rien du tout !"

–"1er point : dans l'exercice de vos fonctions, sur la passerelle de commande, où votre présence constituait déjà une infraction, du fait de votre non présentation à votre poste de travail, laboratoire de sciences, pont N° 6, précisémment. Article 524, paragraphe 12b du règlement en vigueur.

2ème point : comportement s'apparentant à du harcèlement d'ordre sexuel, visant à compromettre un officier de rang supérieur. Article 500, paragraphe 10a, de ce même règlement."

–"Vous n'avez aucune preuve, vous délirez et ce ne sont pas vos affaires !"

–"Au contraire, un total de 205 caméras de suveillance équipe ce vaisseau, dont 4 sur le pont supérieur."

–"N'importe quoi, je refuse tout ceci ! "

–"Votre refus de soumission aux codes de starfleet compromet la sécurité d'un vaisseau stellaire en cours de mission. En vertu de l'article 432, paragraphe 2c, je procède à l'évacuation immédiate de l'officier en infraction."

Spock a parfaitement calculé tous les paramètres. Les capsules de sauvetage sont bien sûr entreposées dans la baie des navettes. A la fin de cette conversation, l'Enterprise est suffisamment proche de Delta Vega. Sans ménagement, il engouffre la femelle récalcitrante dans une des capsules et l'éjecte en direction de la planète. Le climat polaire de Delta Vega va calmer ses ardeurs, pense Spock, arborant son petit sourire satisfait.

Quittant tranquillement les lieux, Spock élabore son plan N°2 : la punition qu'il va infliger à un certain capitaine. Du coin des lèvres, se dessine un second sourire.

Sa mémoire analyse la scène passée dans le turboflit. Il repense au regard de Jim, et reconnaît maintenant le dernier sentiment qu'il a entrevu. Cette information le conforte davantage dans sa satisfaction. Il ne sait pas pourquoi. Il analysera au moment voulu. Sa priorité actuelle, intercepter sa cible.

Au même moment, ledit capitaine en question, arpente sa cabine de long en large, passant une de ses mains à plusieurs reprises dans son cuir chevelu. Jim ne comprend pas la réaction de Spock dans le turboflit, cela le rend nerveux. D'ailleurs, quel est le problème avec Carol Marcus ?! Il ne voit pas en quoi sa présence au sein de l'équipage ferait de l'ombre à Spock. Elle a certaines compétences, mais personne ne peut égaler son officier en second. Il s'est pris un peu en affection avec cette dernière après la perte de son père, au cours de la mésaventure avec Khan. Bien sûr, à une époque pas si lointaine, il aurait été attiré par son joli minois. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est différent, il ne pense qu'à des yeux bruns profonds, des cheveux noirs à l'aspect soyeux, et des oreilles (mon dieu ses oreilles), qu'arbore un certain officier supérieur. "Bordel, j'ai l'impression d'être un ado en mal d'amour !" Ce n'est pas digne d'un capitaine de vaisseau ça ! Mon dieu, si Bones le découvre, il va non seulement en rire, mais en plus se donner un malin plaisir à m'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs !" Bon, il faut que je me reprenne. Jim Kirk doit être imperturbable, sûr de lui. Merde, je foire complètement face à Spock ! S'exlame-t-il, sans s'arrêter de piétiner, de son lit à son bureau.

Lorsque le bip de sa porte d'entrée signale un visiteur, Jim se fige, incapable de réagir, se doutant sans équivoque de son identité. Après des secondes lui semblant interminables, il décide de s'asseoir derrière son bureau, essayant de se composer une attitude calme et assurée. "Entrez". Dit-il.

La porte coulissante laisse apparaître son officier en second, posture droite, les mains croisées derrière son dos, comme à son habitude. Jim se met mentalement en mode capitaine.

–"Spock, en quoi puis-je vous être utile?"

–"Capitaine, je dois vous signaler une décision inapriopriée, que vous avez prise à l'encontre de votre officier scientifique en chef".

–"De quoi voulez-vous donc parler ?!"

–"De l'admission du lieutenant Carol Marcus sans m'avoir consulté. Inutile est la présence de deux agents scientifiques à bord. Doutez-vous de mes capacités à occuper deux postes ? "

–"Bon sang Spock, je ne douterai jamais de vos capacités !"

–"Pourquoi avoir accepté son transfert ? Si ce n'est pour sa qualification, serait-ce sa personne qui vous intéresse ?"

Kirk n'en croit pas ses oreilles et se sent blessé.

–"Vous pensez que je l'ai choisie pour ma satisfaction personnelle ! Vous me décevez Spock ! Je sais que ma réputation me précède mais je pensais que vous aviez remarqué que je ne me permets pas de toucher aux membres de mon épuipage !"

–"Vous n'avez pourtant pas repoussé les avances explicites de l'officier Marcus sur le pont".

Kirk est complètement abasourdi, de quelles avances parle-t-il ?! C'est vrai que cette dernière est longtemps restée à ses côtés, mais étant lui-même pris dans ses réflexions (et devinez à propos de qui, hein ?!), il ne se souvient même pas de ce qu'elle lui a dit. Jim sent la colère l'envahir et se lève précipitamment de son siège.

–"Alors comme ça vous m'épiez, je n'ai pas suffisamment fait mes preuves, je suis encore un capitaine inexpérimenté, et bien sûr vous êtes à l'affût du moindre faux pas ! "

–"Capitaine, ce n'est pas ..."

–"Suffit Spock, j'en ai marre, sortez d'ici et allez batifoler avec votre chère Uhura, qui est si parfaite!"

–"Vous vous laissez envahir par vos émotions et vos propos deviennent inapriopriés".

–"A qui la faute, hein ?! Je vous jure si vous ne sortez pas d'ici immédiatement je vous colle mon poing dans la figure !"

–"Capitaine vous devriez vous contrôler, cette entrevenue devient inconvenante".

–"Mais bordel Spock, qui a commencé ?! Et ne me parlez pas de contrôle, parce que j'ai encore plus envie de vous cogner ! Et merde je vous ai dit de sortir!"

–"Je ne sortirai pas. Je n'énonce que des faits".

–"Ah, oui ? Et bien moi je vais vous en montrer des faits !"

Jim est à bout. Pourquoi Spock l'a autant énervé, il ne sait plus. Il a conscience que le vulcain est beaucoup plus fort, mais s'en fiche. Il jure qu'il va se le faire. Il contourne brusquement son bureau et se jette sur son officier avec l'intention de lui envoyer son poing droit dans le visage. Spock le coupe dans son élan en saisissant son poignet. Kirk essaie de riposter avec son poing gauche, mais Spock lui attrape le bras et l'envoie valser vers le sol. Jim effectue une roulade avant et se redresse rapidement pour faire face au vulcain qui se tient droit et le fixe. "Il n'est même pas essoufflé. Il est bien trop calme". Pense Kirk. Jim repart à l'attaque et amorce un coup de poing vers le visage de Spock. Au dernier moment, il se baisse et vise l'estomac. Le vulcain, toujours plus rapide, lui assène un coup de machette sur l'avant-bras. Kirk ne se laisse pas démonter et tente un croche-pied. Spock le voit venir et lui porte un coup efficace, avec le plat de sa main, entre l'épaule et la poitrine. L'humain perd l'équilibre et le vulcain le plaque au sol. Jim a le souffle coupé, sa cage thoracique est oppressée par un buste musclé qui l'écrase. Ses bras sont fermement maintenus de chaque côté de sa tête. Il peut sentir les doigts de Spock s'enfonçant dans sa chair. Ils se toisent du regard. Jim prend la parole.

–"Alors Spock, qu'attendez-vous pour me frapper ? Vous ne faites qu'esquiver. Que faut-il que je fasse pour ébranler votre contrôle tordu de vulcain ?"

–"Vous n'avez aucune chance de me battre, il est inutile d'essayer de me compromettre". Répond Spock tout en exerçant une pression supplémentaire de son corps sur celui déjà meurtri de Jim.

–"Je me fiche de votre supériorité vulcaine, Spock ! Depuis le temps, vous devriez savoir que je ne lâcherai pas l'affaire ! Je plains Uhura, comment fait-elle pour vous supporter !"

Les prunelles de Spock s'assombrissent. Il allonge les bras de Jim au-dessus de sa tête pour emprisonner ses poignets d'une seule main, tandis que l'autre empoigne le cou de sa victime. La prise de Spock est indécise. "Comment puis-je être autant perturbé par cet humain si émotif et illogique." Se dit-il. Kirk ressent l'hésitation et prend un plaisir malsain à tester les limites de son vulcain. Il se demande rapidement pourquoi il utilise la possession mais ne s'y attarde pas.

–"Allez-y Spock, serrez ! Je suis sûr que vous auriez fini le travail, ce fameux jour sur le pont, si votre père n'était pas intervenu ! Vous serez enfin débarrassé du capitaine incompétent que je suis !"

–"Assez !" Hurle Spock. La remémorisation de cet événement l'insupporte. S'il avait tué Jim, il n'aurait jamais appris à le connaître et s'y attacher. Et comment peut-il se dévaloriser autant ? Il n'a jamais douté des capacités de son capitaine. La vision de ses mains enserrant le cou de Jim le fige. Ce dernier le fixe, ses iris bleus encore plus intenses que d'habitude, sans aucune once de peur, mais déterminés. Le coeur du vulcain fait un bond. Il est toujours fasciné par ce regard, par cet humain, qui malgré sa situation critique actuelle, se veut inébranlable. Spock relâche sa prise et se lève du corp de sa victime, semblant abandonner la lutte. Malgré sa respiration haletante, Jim veut en profiter et se redresse tant bien que mal pour affronter de nouveau son copilote. Ce dernier ne lui en laisse pas le temps. Aussi rapide qu'un félin sautant sur sa proie, le vulcain empoigne les bras de son capitaine, les maintient collés le long de son corps, le soulève et le plaque violemment contre le mur le plus proche. Kirk est douloureusement étourdi par l'impact. "Si Spock ne me tue pas avant, Bones ne manquera pas de me faire la peau lorsqu'il constatera tous mes hématomes". Se dit-il. Spock le coupe dans ses réflexions en prenant la parole.

–"Vous êtes dans l'erreur, j'ai confiance en vos capacités de commandement. Je veux l'attention d'une autre partie de votre personne, Jim, et souhaite que vous y répondiez favorablement".

Sur ce, Spock écrase ses lèvres sur les siennes. Jim est complètement déconcerté par l'action. Au bout de plusieurs secondes d'immobilisme, face à la persistance d'une langue brûlante et avide, il cède et finit par entrouvir les lèvres. Sa colère a fondu comme neige, ressentant les sentiments qui animent Spock à travers le baiser. Mince s'il avait su que leur attirance et leur désir étaient mutuels... Il croyait que son vulcain favori ne lui retournerait jamais ses sentiments. Ses pensées sont interrompues par une voix familière résonnant dans sa tête.

–"Vous ne devez pas douter de mes sentiments, Jim".

Cette phrase ébranle complètement Kirk. Il répond impulsivement davantage au baiser, voulant faire comprendre à Spock combien il a le béguin fou pour lui. Par manque d'air, leurs lèvres se détachent avec regret. Jim prend la parole.

–"Spock, je ne comprenais pas ce que tu me reprochais tout à l'heure avec Carol Marcus... Attends, une minute ! Tu étais jaloux parcequ'elle me tournait autour !? "

–"La jalousie est un sentiment étranger aux vulcains capitaine, toutefois nous sommes très territoriaux."

–"Oui, oui, comme tu voudras mon cher vulcain !"

Jim s'apprêtait à embrasser Spock lorsqu'il eu une pensée pour Uhura :

–"Elle va m'arracher les yeux quand elle va apprendre que je lui ai piqué son petit ami !"

–"Jim, Uhura et moi avons cessé notre relation depuis 4 mois et 6 jours."

–"Oh.. Mais.. Pendant cette période j'étais encore dans le coma..."

Jim est interrompu par deux doigts posés sur ses lèvres. En réponse, Kirk enlace doucement la main de Spock pour embrasser tendrement les phalanges de ce dernier. Le regard du vulcain s'assombrit et son souffle se fait plus court. Kirk prend la parole avec un petit sourire taquin.

–"Spock, serais-tu plus sensible des mains ?"

–"Jim, les doigts vulcains sont particulièrement réceptifs en raison de notre télépathie tactile. Voulez-vous connaître le baiser de mon peuple ?

–"Oui Spock, montre-moi."

Le vulcain prend la main de l'humain, lui tend l'index et le majeur ensemble (les deux autres doigts repliés). Sa propre main imite la position. Ses phalanges tendues caressent doucement celles de Jim. Ce dernier ressent un picotement agréable. Leurs regards se croisent. Spock continue la caresse manuelle tandis que Jim l'embrasse. D'abord un baiser timide sur les lèvres. Le toucher sur ses doigts l'enhardit. Sa langue rencontre sa jumelle pour l'entraîner dans un ballet sensuel où chacune essaie de prendre le dessus sur l'autre. L'impatience le gagne, Jim se presse davantage contre Spock, ses mains se glissent dans le dos de son bien aimé, se faufilant sous l'uniforme pour caresser fébrilement la peau chaude. L'excitation de l'humain s'amalgame à l'ardeur du vulcain. Le coeur et la respiration de ce dernier deviennent erratiques. La frustration, la convoitise, gardées sous contrôle depuis des semaines, explosent dans sa poitrine. Ses mains agrippent impérieusement les fesses de son partenaire, le soulevant et le pressant davantage contre lui. A bout de souffle, Jim cesse le baiser. Aussi agile et rapide qu'un félin, Spock l'entraîne vers le lit, les laissant tomber dessus.

"Spock tu ressembles à une panthère prête à fondre sur sa proie".

"Je dirais plutôt, Jim, le selhat qui a enfin attrapé son impétueux renard".

"Un renard ?!"

"Oui, tel un renard, mon capitaine est malin, vif, indomptable, et seul son copilote peut arriver à l'attraper entre ses griffes".

"Oh, crois-tu que ledit renard va gentiment se laisser prendre ?"

"Bien sûr que non, mais cela ne fera qu'attiser le désir du selhat".

Les deux partenaires, agenouillés sur la couchette, se font face. Sans se quitter du regard, ils retirent leur tunique d'uniforme. Spock termine à peine son geste que Jim lui saisit les épaules et le pousse à s'allonger sur le dos. Ce dernier s'assied à califourchon sur son premier officier et fixe d'un regard envieux une oreille pointue. Il fond sur celle-ci pour en sucer la pointe (Jim en a rêvé tellement de fois). Le souffle du vulcain se fait plus profond, ses mains pelotant le dos de l'humain. Kirk se met à grignoter, du bout des lèvres, le pavillon, puis poursuit son chemin le long de la mâchoire, la carotide et l'épaule. Une envie soudaine de mordre la chair douce le prend. Sous la surprise, Spock se crispe mais se reprend très vite et décide de renverser la situation. Avec une agilité féline, il désarçonne Jim pour se positionner en dominant au-dessus de ce dernier. Affichant un regard perçant, le vulcain glisse vers le visage de l'humain pour becqueter hargneusement la bouche, le menton, la gorge, le torse et s'arrêter au niveau de la poitrine pour finalement mordre l'un des mamelons. Haletant, Kirk se tend sous la douleur et veut se redresser, mais son partenaire lui maintient les avant-bras, le long de son corps, lui jetant un regard profond. Jim veut relever le défi mais Spock le fait capituler en lui murmurant à l'oreille : "Jim, laisses-moi te découvrir". Ce dernier se sent complètement fondre et se dit que le renard s'est bien fait piégé. Le premier officier reprend son mignotage, son capitaine se sent complètement désarmé, dépassé par les événements, ses pensées sont incohérentes, envahies de sensations grisantes provoquées par son partenaire. Ce dernier s'immobilise quelques instants, ses mains posées sur la fermeture du pantalon. Au travers de son trouble, Jim perçoit les prunelles sombres requérant son approbation. En réponse, il soulève son bassin, permettant à Spock de le soulager du restant de ses vêtements. Désormais nu, Kirk se sent honteux. "Mince je ne me suis jamais senti comme ça devant une fille !" Se dit-il. Peu rassuré devant l'observation persistante du vulcain, il demande :

"Quoi, Spock, tu la trouves trop petite ?"

"C'est fascinant, le sexe masculin humain diffère un peu du vulcain."

"Ah bon ? Je veux te voir moi aussi, montres-moi."

Ne le quittant pas du regard, Jim agrippe la taille du vulcain et le déleste de ses derniers vêtements. La vue qui se présente à lui le fait saliver.

"Spock, je te trouve beau. Je ne vois pas trop de différence, ton phalus ressemble au mien, quoique l'extrémité ressemble à deux crêtes. C'est surtout la couleur qui change, mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'aime bien le vert."

"Jim, j'apprécie aussi la couleur rosée de ton membre".

Affichant un air taquin, Kirk renverse son partenaire sur le dos et se penche pour engloutir son membre. D'abord dérouté, les mains de Spock saisissent le cuir cheveleu de Jim, mais capitule rapidement face au désir provoqué par les coups de langue de ce dernier. De plus en plus excité, le côté prédateur du vulcain reprend le dessus. Il astreint l'humain à abandonner sa tâche pour reprendre sa posisition initiale dominante. Poussé par ses pulsions, il ne veut plus laisser de répit à son renard malgré son grognement de protestation. S'agenouillant entre les jambes de ce dernier, d'une main il empoigne fermement la verge rose déjà dressée et de l'autre, deux doigts pénètrent son intimité. Submergé à la fois par le plaisir et une certaine douleur, Jim ne peut s'empêcher de gémir Quelque part en lui, son ego lui souffle qu'il ne devrait pas se laisser assujettir de la sorte. Mais son malicieux vulcain a trouvé ses points faibles. Il sent son érection arriver à son apogée. Son explosion le vide complètement. Il ne réalise pas tout de suite que Spock a retiré ses phalanges et soulevé ses cuisses. Sa respiration se coupe lorsqu'il sent le membre de son partenaire le pénétrer et ne peut se retenir de crier : "Spock, doucement !" Le copilote s'immobilise quelques instants, empoigne la verge de son capitaine et entame ses va-et-viens. Ce dernier jure, halète, il a trop chaud. De son côté, Spock ne parle pas mais Kirk ressent toute sa passion par sa respiration erratique, sa paume brûlante entourant son menbre et la force avec laquelle il le prend. Jim s'accroche davantage aux épaules de son amant, il désire plus de contact. En réponse, la main libre de Spock vient empoigner celle de Jim. Ce contact lui apporte un bien-être supplémentaire. Le couple arrive bientôt au point culminant de l'excitation. Juste avant sa libération, Kirk a besoin de crier: "Spock je vais exploser !". Ce dernier le suit quelques secondes plus tard et s'affale sur son capitaine bien-aimé. Il murmure près de son l'oreille : "Jim.." Après quelques respirations, Spock se met sur le côté. Jim enlace sa taille et love sa tête dans son cou juste avant de s'endormir. Le vulcain, encore éveillé, respire profondément pour s'apaiser et reorganiser son esprit. "C'est fâcheux." Se dit-il. "Je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter de la sorte, j'ai complètement perdu le contrôle." A ce moment, comme s'il percevait les doutes de son amant, Jim se presse davantage contre son corps, soupirant de satisfaction. Spontanément, le vulcain se met à caresser la nuque du blond, prenant conscience que la logique ne suffit plus à le combler. Son âme appelle celle de Jim, depuis quelques temps déjà. Cela n'excuse pas son désir animal de posséder son capitaine. La réponse lui est donnée au souvenir d'une certaine femelle blonde. Enfin apaisé, Spock s'assoupit à son tour.


	2. Chapter 2 - Spock et un certain Docteur

NB : je poste enfin mon second chapitre que j'ai retravaillé mainte et mainte fois. Contrairement au premier chapitre, j'ai décidé d'utiliser le passé pour la narration, rendant le texte plus fluide à mon avis. Avis aux quelques lectrices qui ont apprécié le chapitre 1er et m'ont encouragée, j'espère que cette petite suite vous plaira !

Chapitre 2

**Spock et un certain Docteur.**

Jim s'éveilla lentement, l'esprit encore embrumé. Des douleurs musculaires lui rappellèrent les événements de la veille. Il se retourna brusquement et constata avec soulagement que son vulcain bien-aimé était toujours à ses côtés. Son regard se tourna vers son alarme : il leur restait une heure avant leur prise de poste. La vue d'une oreille pointue lui donna envie de la grignoter pour éveiller son compagnon. Sous la câlinerie, celui-ci ouvrit les yeux.

"Hey, Spock." Dit Kirk, un sourire lumineux sur les lèvres.

"Jim". Répondit ce dernier d'une voix chaude.

"Nous avons une heure pour nous préparer avant notre quart de travail". Répondit Kirk, se levant difficilement, pour se diriger vers la salle de bain.

"Jim, tu sembles dans la douleur".

"Juste engourdi, une douche chaude me fera du bien".

"Jim, des massages appropriés seraient bénéfiques".

"Spock, je ne pense pas que cela soit raisonnable".

"Je suis sérieux, ma connaissance des massages traditionnels, associés à une huile vulcaine, seraient efficaces".

"...Très bien Spock, je te suis".

"J'ai ce qu'il faut dans la salle d'eau".

"Tu veux me masser sous la douche ?".

"Tout à fait".

Malgré le ton sérieux du vulcain, l'humain se mit à rougir comme une pivoine. Dans la cabine, Jim se délassait sous l'eau chaude. Spock étalait une huile agréablement parfumée, sur ses épaules, son dos et entama ses frictions. Ses mains aguerries le firent soupirer de plaisir. Lorsque le vulcain atteignit son buste, sa poitrine puis ses abdominaux, son corps s'enflamma. Sa tête se renversa sur l'épaule de son partenaire.

"Spock, tu es en train de me titiller là ! "

"Laisse-toi aller, Jim. Je veux me faire pardonner ma brutalité de cette nuit".

"Spock, tu n'as pas été ..."

Les derniers mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge lorsque ce dernier empoigna son excitation naissante. Manquant de perdre l'équilibre sous la surprise et le plaisir, Jim plaqua ses paumes contre la paroi et ne put s'empêcher de s'extasier.

"Mon dieu Spock !".

Sous la poigne habile de son coquin de vulcain, Jim gémit de plus belle et explosa rapidement, manquant de s'écrouler, mais Spock le maintint fermement contre lui.

"Je serai incapable de me concentrer sur le boulot après ça !"

Le premier officier embrassa une épaule, puis le cou de son capitaine.

"Jim, je voulais te montrer que je pouvais être doux".

"Dans ce cas, je veux bien que tu sois énergique toutes les nuits pour m'offrir cette petite gâterie le matin". Spock ne répondit pas, mais Kirk perçut un micro sourire au coin de ses lèvres. En réponse ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de se retourner pour encadrer de ses mains, le visage de son vulcain et coller ses lèvres aux siennes. S'ensuivit un baiser passionné auquel son partenaire répondit avec ardeur. Un peu plus tard, le capitaine et son second évoluaient, comme à leur habitude, dans les coursives animées du navire.

"Avant d'aller sur la passerelle, j'ai besoin d'un bon café noir, et d'un croissant (si Bones n'est pas dans les parages). Spock, un petit-déjeuner à la vulcaine, ça te dit ?"

"En effet, capitaine".

Dans le mess des officiers, l'humain et le vulcain étaient attablés, l'un en face de l'autre. Le premier mâchouillait distraitement son croissant, le second dégustait tranquillement sa soupe de plomeeks. Un certain docteur pénètra dans la salle à ce moment, remarquant instantanément leur présence parmi les membres d'équipage. Kirk ne remarqua pas l'arrivée de son ami, contrairement à Spock, et sursauta au son de sa voix.

"Bon sang Jim, je t'avais demandé de manger équilibré et je te surprends avec une cochonnerie à la bouche !"

"Bones, ce n'est qu'un malheureux croissant !"

"Je te connais ! Ce matin un croissant, ce midi ce sera un hamburger/frites ! Incorrigible gamin que tu es ! Je te jure, je vais te coller un régime de lapin sur ta carte-repas ! Et vous, Monsieur pointu sang-vert, vous ne pouvez pas le raisonner !

"Docteur, veuillez éviter les insultes dès le matin".

" Oh, oh, le gobelin serait-il susceptible au réveil ?!"

"Allez, Bones, calme-toi, viens donc déjeuner avec nous".

À cette déclaration, un sourcil vulcain se leva légèrement, auxquels répondirent des iris bleus intenses et rieurs. Cet échange ne passa pas inaperçu auprès du médecin.

"Très bien, mais avant tout, tu vas me faire le plaisir de prendre une collation équilibrée !"

Joignant le geste à la parole, McCoy arracha le croissant de la main de Jim et se dirigea vers le réplicateur. À son retour, il déposa devant son "patient" un bol de céréales accompagné d'un verre de jus de fruit, et lui subtilisa sa tasse en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

"Mon café, Bones !"

"C'est ta punition et puis t'en bois trop."

"Arrête d'agir comme une mère poule, ça m'énerve !

"Je ne suis pas ta mère, mais ton médecin et j'arrêterai lorsque ta fréquence de passages forcés à l'infirmerie s'allègera !".

Kirk, bouche bée, devant le regard déterminé de son ami, capitula avec un lourd soupir. Spock, resté volontairement en retrait, déjeunait tranquillement. Derrière son café "volé", McCoy était en mode "investigation". Dès son entrée dans le mess, sa perspicacité s'était mise en alerte à la vue du gamin et de son lutin. Un peu boudeur devant ses céréales, l'attention de Jim semblait inexorablement attirée par l'élégant vulcain en face de lui. Ce dernier levait seulement un sourcil de temps en temps tout en savourant son mets.

Des prunelles aiguisées enregistraient les moindres détails de ce petit manège. McCoy ne voulait pas pousser le vice jusqu'à priver Jim de son café tant apprécié. C'était un test. Ce dernier avait abdiqué bien trop facilement. Où était donc sa fougue habituelle ? En fait, depuis sa réanimation suite à son coma, Jim lui semblait quelque peu différent. En tant que médecin, il prenait conscience de l'expérience surréaliste et traumatisante vécue par Kirk. À savoir, mourir irradié et ramené à la vie par le sang mutagène de Khan. Au cours de sa convalescence, il avait veillé à ce que son ami soit entouré par la petite troupe qu'il considérait comme sa propre famille. Bien sûr, Scotty, Sulu, Chekov, et même Uhura ne s'étaient pas fait prier. Autre anecdote, les longues veillées nocturnes du vulcain auprès de Jim. Son introspection fut interrompue par la voix de Spock. Ce dernier quitta la tablée, prétextant sa présence requise au laboratoire de sciences. McCoy se douta de la conscience du vulcain de son espionnage. Désormais en tête à tête avec Kirk, il pouvait l'asticoter un peu.

"Alors gamin, vas-tu me dire ce qui se passe ?"

"De quoi veux-tu parler ? Et je ne suis plus un môme !"

"Bien sûr ! J'ai remarqué que tu rêvassais souvent, même sur le pont en plein quart, tu semblais parfois ailleurs. Ce qui n'est pas judicieux si jamais une alerte survient."

"Bones, si cela arrive je serais opérationnel à 100 %. Tu sais très bien que c'est la non-activité qui m'ennuie".

"Très bien, mais depuis un certain temps, tu lorgnes souvent du côté de ton premier officier. Depuis ta convalescence en fait. Ah ! Ne nie pas ! Ton petit manège ne m'a pas échappé !"

"Et alors ! En quoi cela te regarde ? T'as rien de mieux à faire que venir me pourrir la vie !"

"Jim ! Je m'inquiète et à mon avis, si tu t'attaches trop à cet ordinateur à oreilles pointues, tu vas souffrir !"

"Fous-moi la paix Bones ! Et Spock n'est pas un ordinateur !"

Kirk, rouge de colère, quitta précipitamment le mess, toute sa bonne humeur s'était envolée. Les dires de Leonard l'avait complètement ébranlé. Comment pouvait-il juger Spock sans émotions et donc incapable du moindre sentiment pour lui ?! Cette considération lui noua les tripes. Se sachant fortement épris, si le vulcain se jouait de lui, il en souffrirait. Toutes ses incertitudes d'enfance remontèrent à la surface. Un sentiment amer l'envahit. Où se terrait donc le capitaine fort et imperturbable auquel il voulait ressembler ? Il ne pouvait se rendre sur la passerelle dans cet état. Il devait se reprendre. Jim regagna rapidement ses quartiers. Seule une douche chaude le détendrait. Une séance intensive de sport (ou une bagarre à une certaine époque) aurait été plus efficace, mais le temps manquait. La tête penchée, le dos contre la paroi de la cabine, l'eau brûlante l'inondait, mais ne l'apaisait pas. Avec colère, il règla le thermostat dans le sens opposé. La température glacée de l'eau endormirait sa douleur. En tout cas, il le souhaitait...

Pendant ce temps, un docteur perplexe et plus grincheux rejoignit son infirmerie. N'ayant jamais vu Jim réagir de la sorte, ses doutes se confirmaient. Ce dernier s'était entiché de ce satané vulcain !

Quittant le laboratoire de sciences pour la passerelle, Spock constata l'absence de son capitaine et cela ne lui plut guère. "Ce fouineur de McCoy le retenait-il encore ?" Bien sûr, son visage ne dévoilait rien de son trouble. Il s'installa aux commandes, semblant attendre normalement l'arrivée du capitaine. Celui-ci apparut vingt minutes plus tard. Souriant, démarche sûre, saluant son équipage comme d'habitude. Lorsque Spock libèra le fauteuil de commandement, son regard croisa celui de Kirk. Même si ce dernier était doué pour cacher aux autres son mal-être, le vulcain discerna parfaitement le tourment au fond de ces iris bleus. Son côté dominateur et protecteur s'éveilla en lui. Spock se contrôla intérieurement. Ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment pour intervenir.

Les heures s'écoulèrent lentement. L'Enterprise poursuivait sa mission "cartographie des planètes" et cela ennuyait profondément Kirk. L'action lui était nécessaire. Il avait réellement besoin de libérer ses tensions et oublier ses soucis existentiels. Il se tourna vers le poste scientifique.

"Spock, toujours aucune planète susceptible de nous intéresser ?"

"Négatif capitaine, si votre intérêt concerne tout planétoïde de classe M".

Kirk ne put s'empêcher de soupirer, avant de s'attarder de nouveau à la contemplation de la voie lactée visible depuis la baie d'observation de la passerelle. "Ce n'est vraiment pas mon jour", se dit-il. Il fallait qu'il subisse en plus une migraine lancinante et n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à revoir Bones, ni à endurer un des ses hyposprays de malheur.

Son introspection fut interrompue par Uhura.

"Capitaine, une transmission subspatiale de Starfleet Command."

"Passez au moniteur principal, Lieutenant." Kirk se composa promptement une allure assurée. "Amiral Barnett."

"Capitaine Kirk. Une nouvelle mission vous est assignée, d'ordre diplomatique, en coopération avec le Haut Conseil vulcain. L'Enterprise doit assurer une escorte sécuritaire des représentants consulaires conviés au congrès interplanétaire prévu sur Nouvelle Vulcain. Vous êtes commissionné aux planètes membres du quadrant Bêta. La partie Alpha est allouée au Nautilus." Barnett marqua une pause avant de reprendre. "Kirk, je ne vous ai pas choisi ce secteur sensible par hasard. L'ambassadeur de l'empire romulien a accepté notre invitation. Je compte sur vous pour qu'aucun incident diplomatique ne se produise. Pike était mon ami et votre nom se glissait souvent dans nos conversations. J'ai donc décidé de vous faire confiance. Je compte sur vous. Vous avez 72 heures terrestres. Un exposé détaillé suit cette communication. Autre point, j'aimerais m'adresser au Commander Spock".

Le capitaine se tourna vers son second. "Monsieur Spock". Celui-ci quitta son poste pour faire face au moniteur.

"Amiral".

"Commander, j'ai reçu de votre part un procès-verbal de radiation d'un membre de votre personnel scientifique. Je suis assez perplexe".

Kirk fut hébété, mais conserva une attitude professionnelle pour ne pas compromettre son copilote. Ce dernier se tint, comme à son habitude, droit, mains croisées derrière le dos, visage impassible.

"En effet. Mon constat est certes explicite. Je suis cependant à votre entière disposition si besoin est".

"Très bien, je consulterai ceci en temps voulu. L'objectif premier est votre nouvelle mission. Terminé".

Tous les sens de Jim étaient en alerte, enfin une mission intéressante, mais aussi stressante. L'évocation de Chris lui déchira le cœur, son mentor et père spirituel lui manquait terriblement. De plus, l'Amiral attendait clairement de lui des résultats probants. À cela, s'ajoutait le mystérieux rapport de Spock. Cependant, la passerelle n'était pas le lieu approprié pour en discuter.

"Chekov, coordonnez notre nouvelle trajectoire vers le quadrant Bêta. Veuillez à bien esquiver le protectorat klingon. Autant éviter une fâcheuse rencontre".

"Aye Captain ! À vos ordres !"

"Spock, votre estimation de notre temps d'arrivée à destination ? "

"Selon la puissance d'impulsion que préconisera Monsieur Scott, entre 6 et 8 heures".

Le capitaine activa l'intercom de son siège pour joindre son ingénieur en chef.

" Scotty, comment se portent nos moteurs ?"

"Comme sur des roulettes, chef !"

"Bien, nous devons augmenter notre vitesse de croisière pour atteindre le secteur Bêta dans les meilleurs délais".

"Je m'en occupe, Capitaine ! Mais je n'aime pas cette zone, malheur si on tombe sur ces fichus klingons !"

"J'espère que non, Scotty."

"Foi d'Écossais, je ne laisserai aucune vermine abîmer l'Enterprise !"

"Je n'en doute pas. Kirk terminé."

"Uhura, prévenez les chefs de département, réunion prévue en salle de conférence 2, dans une heure. Transférez l'ordre de mission à mon ordinateur personnel."

"À vos ordres".

"Sulu, vous avez la passerelle. Prévenez-moi dès que nous entrerons dans l'espace Bêta. Spock, avec moi dans mes quartiers."

Le timonier acquiesca et se positionna dans le fauteuil de commandement. Le capitaine et son second se rejoignirent dans le turbofilt. Kirk se sentait à la fois heureux et anxieux de se retrouver seul avec le vulcain ; la conversation avec Bones lui revint désagréablement en mémoire. Ce n'était pas le moment, il fallait qu'il se concentre sur son devoir.

"Spock, il va falloir m'expliquer au sujet de ce procès-verbal. Tu as viré l'un de tes subordonnés du labo de sciences ?!"

"Capitaine, j'ai agi en totale logique, respectant minutieusement les codes de Starfleet".

"Jim, Spock ! Appelle-moi Jim quand nous sommes seuls. Et je ne remets aucunement tes actions en cause, je veux juste savoir pourquoi tu n'as pas jugé utile de m'en parler. Je pensais qu'on se faisait confiance".

"Jim, je n'ai tout simplement pas encore eu l'opportunité de t'en informer. Notre déjeuner matinal aurait pu s'y prêter avant l'incursion tonitruante du docteur McCoy. D'ailleurs, je le soupçonne de se mêler de ce qui ne le regarde pas. Même si tu penses bien dissimuler ton trouble intérieur, cela ne m'a pas échappé, dès ton entrée sur la passerelle. "

Kirk sentit ses joues chauffer et un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Les prunelles sombres de Spock lui donnèrent l'impression qu'il était passé en mode félin prédateur. Autant, il aimait commander, autant le côté dominateur du vulcain excitait ses sens. Jim adorait se frotter à ce rapport de force et le défiait du regard. L'ouverture des portes du turbofilt le ramèna à la réalité. Il en profita pour s'engouffrer dans le couloir, en direction de ses quartiers, suivi de près par son second. À peine la porte de sa cabine refermée derrière eux, le capitaine se retourna sur ses talons pour apostropher son copilote.

"Ne change pas de sujet, Spock, ce que peut dire Bones n'est pas pertinent ici."

"Au contraire, Jim, je n'apprécie pas du tout qu'on essaie de t'éloigner de moi".

Ces dernières paroles l'ébahissèrent complètement. Son corps semblait léthargique, seul son cœur tambourinait fortement contre sa poitrine. L'apathie de l'humain incita le vulcain à l'étreindre fermement contre lui.

"Jim, je ne concéderai pas une seconde fois les manières intrusives de McCoy."

L'évocation du médecin sortit Kirk de son mutisme et se détacha de l'emprise de son copilote.

"Bones n'est pas méchant, il ne faut pas lui en vouloir. Et puis comment sais-tu à propos de notre conversation ? Tu as lu dans mes pensées, c'est ça ?!"

Spock sentit sa constance s'éroder et empoigna vigoureusement les avant-bras de son capitaine.

"Non, lire dans l'esprit d'autrui sans son consentement est outrageant pour un vulcain. Lorsque j'abaisse mes boucliers mentaux, je discerne toutes tes émotions. Une analyse des événements qui y sont liés me conduit à la conclusion recherchée."

"Désolé, Spock, je ne voulais pas être insultant. Mais, comment fais-tu pour ne pas être assailli par le ressenti des personnes environnantes ?"

"Je me focalise sur la connexion qui relit nos esprits, engendrée par notre union intime."

"Et quand envisageais-tu de me l'annoncer ? Non pas que cela me dérange, mais j'aimerais comprendre."

"Jim, logiquement une fusion mentale est nécessaire à la genèse d'une liaison. J'en ai pris conscience dès ton arrivée sur la passerelle."

"Très bien Spock, nous continuerons cette discussion plus tard. Nous avons une mission à étudier".

Jim n'était pas très convaincu par ses propos, les révélations de Spock le perturbaientt, des émotions contradictoires s'amalgamaient. Après quelques instants, qui lui semblèrent une éternité, il se détacha du regard ténébreux et insondable de son officier pour rejoindre son bureau. De son côté, le vulcain ne pouvait s'abstenir de percevoir le ressenti de son capitaine. Une attention accrue lui était nécessaire pour refouler l'envie illogique de prendre son humain dans ses bras. Seul signe extérieur qui pouvait trahir sa nervosité, ses poings serrés derrière son dos. À l'invitation gestuelle du capitaine, le premier officier s'assit. Chacun essayait de se concentrer au maximum sans vraiment y parvenir, surtout du côté de Jim. Malgré tout, leur sens du devoir reprit ses droits face aux nouvelles responsabilités à venir.

Dès le début du debriefing, la combativité naturelle de Kirk dissipa ses incertitudes, stimulée par le défi que représentait cette mission diplomatique. De plus, la force tranquille émanant de son premier officier, qui parachevait aisément ses directives, consolidait son assurance. Jim estimait par-dessus tout, cette sensation de complémentarité avec Spock.

À l'issue de la réunion, chacun regagna son poste, ou presque. Spock intercepta McCoy avant qu'il ne quitte la salle de conférences, adoptant sa posture habituelle, dos raide, mains entrelacées dans le dos.

-"Docteur, je souhaiterais m'entretenir avec vous".

-"Cela ne peut-il pas attendre, j'ai des patients à consulter !"

-"S'attarder est illogique lorsqu'un fait peut être traité diligemment. De plus, aucune urgence médicale ne requiert votre présence immédiate."

McCoy ressentait déjà sa patience s'éroder. La tournure de cette conversation ne lui plaisait guère. Croisant ses bras devant son torse, il défia du regard son vis-à-vis.

-"Alors, ne perdez pas inutilement votre temps avec vos tirades à la vulcaine, lâchez clairement ce que vous avez à dire !"

-"Très bien docteur, je vais m'adapter à votre étroitesse d'esprit. Mêlez-vous de vos affaires, mon interaction avec le capitaine ne vous concerne aucunement."

-"Bon sang, le lutin veut me donner des leçons ! Au contraire, en tant que médecin-chef, ma prérogative est de veiller au bien-être physique et moral de chaque membre d'équipage présent sur ce navire ! Donc, quand un certain officier à oreilles pointues, s'amuse à perturber Jim ça me concerne !"

-"Docteur, la fâcheuse habitude d'outrepasser vos limites vous perdra. Je peux tolérer vos insultes vaines, mais pas votre intrusion déplacée dans mes rapports, d'ordre privé, avec Jim."

Ne tenant plus en place, McCoy se raidit de colère, pointant du doigt le vulcain.

-"Vous me menacez Spock ? Je vous préviens, Jim est mon ami, si vous le blessez, je vous jure que j'aurai votre peau !"

-"Un vulcain ne menace pas, docteur, votre débordement émotionnel est inutile. Je vous soumets seulement ma désapprobation et souhaite que vous en teniez compte. Sur ce, je vous laisse à vos patients."

Alors que Spock se détourna promptement du médecin pour se diriger vers le turbofilt, ce dernier se planta brusquement devant l'officier et vociféra.

-"Une minute, je n'en ai pas fini avec vous ! Je n'ai aucune leçon à recevoir de votre part, dois-je vous rappeler deux événements précis démontrant votre flagrant débordement d'émotions ?!"

Les muscles du vulcain se contractèrent, ses iris s'assombrirent aux derniers propos du médecin. Deux scènes ressurgirent de ses souvenirs : la première où il étranglait un cadet blond impétueux, et la seconde, où une douleur profonde, suivie d'une rage vengeresse, l'avait submergé à la mort de Jim. McCoy ne faiblit pas devant l'aura menacente de son vis-à-vis, au contraire il soutint son regard. Spock redressa davantage ses épaules et croisa ses mains dans son dos pour contenir sa frustration.

-"Docteur, vous êtes si ignorant de mon peuple et vous humains, si arrogants de penser que vos méthodes sont les meilleures. Je n'ai également aucune leçon à recevoir d'un individu incapable de contenir la moindre émotion."

Sur ce, le vulcain se détourna promptement et s'éloigna d'un pas vif. McCoy ne tenta pas de le retenir mais continua de vociférer dans sa barbe.

-"Bon sang, c'est pas possible ! Le lutin s'y met aussi ! S'il veut la guerre, il va l'avoir ! Jim, tu vas devoir me donner des explications claires !

Le médecin rejoignit son infirmerie et s'enferma dans son bureau, plus bougon que jamais. Il avait manifestement besoin d'un verre de Brandy Saurien pour se calmer.


End file.
